


Αν είμαι οι αχίλλες σου, γίνε ο Πάτροκλος μου.

by SkittlesTasteTheRainbow



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Blood and Injury, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Mental Instability, Mentions of Starvation, Multiple Personalities, Multiple Personality Disorder, Other, Violence, i have adhd, pain starts in next chapter btw, why am i writing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkittlesTasteTheRainbow/pseuds/SkittlesTasteTheRainbow
Summary: This story is heavily based off the story of Achilles and Patroclus,
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Αν είμαι οι αχίλλες σου, γίνε ο Πάτροκλος μου.

The Story of Achilles and Patroclus, 

Achilles and Patroclus were  close comrades in the war against the Trojans. Due to his anger at being dishonored by Agamemnon, Achilles chose not to participate in the battle

As the tide of the war turns against the Achaeans, Patroclus convinces Achilles to let him lead the Myrmidon army into battle wearing Achilles’ armor. Patroclus succeeds in beating back the Trojan forces but was killed in battle by H ector . The rage that followed from Patroclus’ death becomes the prime motivation for Achilles to return to the battlefield. He returned to battle with the sole aim of avenging Patroclus’ death by killing Hector, despite a warning that doing so would cost him his life. After defeating Hector, Achilles dragged his corpse by the heels behind his chariot.

  * Information found in textbooks but this text specifically was found on Wikipedia.



  
  


“Technoblade”, a strange name the pink-haired man had earned, Not that he really cared as he didn't like people referring to him as his birth-given name.

The male had gained the name along with the title, “Blood God”, because of his apparent love of war and destruction, and known thirst for Blood.

The male rarely even made proper acquaintances, much less “friendships” . It was clear he only cared about a select few who were mainly family, so how a certained green masked man had managed to somehow get the pink-haired male to be calm around him was surprising to say the least. 

  
  


Dream and Techno had normal duels and fight training, so it wasn't unusual for them to be together at this time.

The blonde male was currently sharpening his Axe as it was going pretty dull and blunt at the point, while Technoblade was just sitting under the large oak tree near the dueling grounds, just reading text books about mythology and such as normal, Dream glanced over to where Techno was sitting, Before laying his Axe down and walking over to the Pink-haired male.

“Whatcha reading?” Dream asked, sitting down next to the male, looking over his shoulder in an attempt to read the page.

“Just some random book I picked up earlier,” Techno said calmly, turning the book some so the blonde could read it better.

“Ever heard of the story of Achilles and Patroclus?” The Hybrid asked, eyes still focused on reading.

“No?, I don't obsess over this shit like you do idiot” The Masked male joked half-heartedly “but anyways, what is it about?” Dream asked, moving his mask over to the side and leaning his head onto the pink haired man's shoulder to see better. 

Techno rolled his eyes at the blondes snarky comment, “well jeez don't know if i should since you find it ‘Shit’ apparently” He replied saltily 

“Oh come on, you know what i meant and just tell me” Dream whined, annoyed already. 

“Yeah yeah, anyways” Techno said, joking annoyance in his tone.

"The story of Achilles and Patroclus Was about two close comrades in the war against the Trojans, but due to Achilles anger at being dishonored. He chose to not partake in battle" Technoblade explained, looking over to the blonde to see if he was actually listening.

"What are you waiting for? Finish the story" Dream whined, annoyed that he stopped talking.

"Okay okay, I am" The pink haired male laughed softly.

"Well as the war continued, Patroclus managed to convince Achilles to let him lead the Myrmidon army into battle wearing Achilles armor," Techno continued 

“Patroclus was successful in his attempt to beat the trojans forces, but was killed in the process by Hector.”

"Oh, so that's it?" Dream asked, 

"No, Achilles was enraged when he was told Patroclus was killed and in a seemingly blind fit of rage, Achilles chose to return to the battle field to avenge his fallen friend, even if it would cost him his life." Technoblade stated.

"When It was over, Achilles dragged Hector's corpse by the heels behind his chariot" 

"Wow, So Achilles really cared for Patroclus huh." The blonde said with a small smile, even if the story wasn't happy it was sweet to him that Achilles was willing to die for Patroclus honor.

"Mhm, some speculate that they may have been secret lovers but it was never able to be confirmed" The Pink-haired man explained, marking the page he was on in the book and closing it.

"Have any more mythology you'd like to talk about? That was actually pretty interesting" Dream asked, turning his head to look at the other male, head still resting on his shoulder.

"I thought it was boring to you?" Techno teased half-heartedly.

"Oh shut up pinky, do you or not?" The blonde haired male said, flushing a light red from embarrassment.

"Yeah I do, how about the story of Aphrodite? " Techno asked calmly, looking through his satchel for a book.

"Sure, only heard about it before so why not" Dream mumbled, eyes going half lidded as Techno began explaining and telling him about the Goddess.

The blonde wasn't tired, He just didn't feel the need to be on edge right now.

It was nice, having someone else talk for once, especially The King talking about things he was interested in, much less talk in general,

Dream knew the male wasn't very talkative and much more preferred being able to have someone listen when he did, so that's what the Blonde did.

  
  


A few hours later and it was almost nightfall, the time had been spent by Dream listening and sometimes asking the 'Blood God' things about mythology and history in general.

Techno had noticed how strange it was for the blonde to be acting like this but opted to just not mention it, it was calm, and the voices seemed to be calm for now to instead of just yelling for blood or random shit like "egg, /rainbow chat" or whatever the fuck they wanted to bug him with.

The Pink-haired male glanced over to the other, Noticing he looked to almost be asleep.

“Well, it's getting late and you look like your falling asleep over here so we should probably get going” 

“Oh, I wasn't but okay,” Dream said with a slight laugh.

“Sure you weren't,” Techno said as he got up, stretching,

The blonde sighed as he got up, gathering his things, he spared one last glance at the Past king.

“Bye pinky” Dream laughed calmly.

“See ya, nerd” Techno said as he saw the male throw a pearl, teleporting away.

Letting out a deep sigh the Pink-haired man began the walk back to his base.

___________________________

It was strange for Techno to recall those memories of the blonde.

While the man did of course know what the masked male had done, but he also knew why it all happened.

The king could still recall the day he had been told by the young blonde that, something he couldn't control was going to ruin the server, 

Dream had explained that there was something that he couldn't explain that would take over his mind and cause chaos.

It was inevitable, The green eyed male said. 

Techno knew though that the ‘thing’ wouldn't stop until it ruined the males life, even if it had to hurt others in the process.

That wasn't Dream,

At least not anymore,

But The proclaimed Blood God wouldn't stop until he was able to bring back the Admin.


End file.
